Family Ties: A New Ally
by Queen Hotaru
Summary: Someone leaves home to help 5 specific guys. I can't reveal too much or else I'll give the plot away. [Chapter 7 now uploaded!!!!!!]
1. Prologue

Title: Family Ties: A New Ally  
Prologue  
by Queen Hotaru  
  
Authors Notes: Hiya! I'm here with another story. and that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters (even though I only use one), and I   
don't own the Gundam Wing characters or anything else in the show. Don't sue me because all   
you'll get is my collection of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing manga.  
  
" " = speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
- - = time passing or new place  
(AN:) = my thoughts  
( ) = part of the story that needs to be in ( )'s  
  
Now to the story...  
  
  
Dr. J Shut down the communication.  
  
"Well?" Prof. G asked impatiently.  
  
"She's ready." Dr. J responded.  
  
"Her mission?" Prof. G asked.  
  
"Break into the base and retrieve the data. Then detonate the explosives that Duo planted last   
time he tried to get the data." Dr. J stopped, took a breath and continued. "After that, she is   
to contact Pilot 04 and give him the disks."  
  
"What about her codename?"  
  
"She's chosen 'Destruction' but prefers to be called 'Saturn'."  
  
"02's not going to like that at all." Prof. G smirked. "What about the name she uses outside of  
missions? She can't use her adopted father's last name, it will draw attention. Use her real   
last name and he'll recognize her for sure." (AN: note I'm not telling you who 'he' is. To find  
out you'll have to keep reading the story ^-^)  
  
"She's using a false last name."  
  
"What name is that?"  
  
"Tomoe." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Departure

Title: Family Ties: A New Ally  
Chapter 1: The Departure  
by Queen Hotaru  
  
Authors Notes: Hiya! Here's chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters (even though I only use one), and I   
don't own the Gundam Wing characters or anything else in the show. Don't sue me because all   
you'll get is my collection of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing manga.  
  
" " = speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
- - = time passing or new place  
(AN:) = my thoughts  
( ) = part of the story that needs to be in ( )'s  
  
Now to the story...  
  
  
"It's time, Hotaru." a man with a deep voice said as he walked into the lounge.  
  
The lounge was a large room with many tables and chairs. Lamps were hanging from the ceiling,  
paintings hung on the walls, and 3 tall bookcases, full of books stood against the walls.  
  
Sitting in an armchair, in a way so that her legs were over one of the armrests, was a girl of  
14. She had dark brown hair, that looked black, and violet eyes. She was reading 'The Hound of  
the Baskervilles'. (AN: I loved that book!)  
  
"Ok Miliardo, just let me say goodbye to Papa and Une-san." the girl, Hotaru, said. She walked  
out of the room.  
  
5 minutes later the walked back into the room, a suitcase in hand.  
  
"My trunk has already been delivered to the school and I've received my first mission from Dr. J.  
So lets go." the girl said.  
  
The two of them, Miliardo and the girl walked outside to a shuttle that was waiting. They  
boarded and the shuttle took off.  
  
The girl looked out the window as the shuttle went further and further into space.   
  
She watched L6 get smaller and smaller, knowing she wouldn't be seeing it for a while. Then she  
turned back to her book and began to think about the future. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

Family Ties: A New Ally 

Chapter 2: The Mission 

by Queen Hotaru  
  


Authors Notes: Hi! Just to let you know this story was written on a plane I when I was on my overseas. For those of you who are waiting for more of 'Learning About Yourself', my SM/Tenchi Myuo crossover, to come out; I'm happy to inform you that I have several chapters that will be out as soon as I get them typed. Here we go with the thank you's (the names are in Italics):  


_TimeGuardian_: Welcome Back! We had another brainstorm session and she helped me come up with a title for the fic.  


_Nanashi No More_: Because she listened to me tell her the plot and what I had written of the story on the phone 2 nights ago and because she's a REALLY good friend. I still have to give you your gift from England.  


_Windsong_: Because she also listened to me tell her the plot and what I had written of the story on the phone 2 nights ago and because she's also a REALLY good friend. And also, I still have to give you your gift from England.  


_Evan and his mother Madeline_: For their colorful and constructive commentary when they hear my stories on the way home.  


_Tina_: Who E-mailed me earlier this week telling me that she liked the story. Once again I thank her for the e-mail, it really made my day.  


And now, without further ado, Family Ties: A New Ally - Chapter 2.  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters or the Gundam Wing characters. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, who is an absolute genius. I'm not sure who Gundam Wing belongs to (If someone would E-mail me and tell me who does own GW I would appreciate it.).   
  


" " = Speaking

' ' = Thoughts

(AN:) = My comments

( ) = Things that are needed in the story, not my comments.  
  


A figure in black stepped out of the shadows of the Oz base. The person silently crept up behind the soldiers and knocked them out.  


She wore a black masquerade mask on her face (AN: It's like Tuxedo Mask's mask).  


She crept to the outer air vent, took off the cover. Then she crawled through the vent and into the computer room. Once there, she hacked into the system and transferred the necessary files to 5 disks.   


The girl, code named 'Destruction' or 'Saturn', whichever you preferred, slipped out of the base the way she had come, the pressed the button on a detonator and the base exploded.  


As she ran from the charred remains of the base, the girl picked up something that was hanging around her neck.  


It was a locket. One side was silver, the other side had painted light flowers on it. (AN: Actually, this locket is based on one I actually own, except mine doesn't have any pictures in it.)  


As she opened the locket a picture of two children could be seen.  


One child, a girl, had violet eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair (that looked black). The other, a boy, had cobalt blue (almost violet) eyes and brown hair in a braid down his back. In the background you could see a church in the background. (AN: Remember the picture, I go back to it several times in the next few chapters. But I also tell what it looks like each time.)  


The girl looked to be about 9 and the boy looked about 10.  


'Well, I have the data. Time to contact pilot 04 and give him the files.'  


"Pilot 04." she said to her locket communicator.  
  


**-The G-boys Apartment in the Sanc Kingdom-**  


  
  
  


Five heads shot up from what they were doing.  


(AN: I'm rather tired right now, so I'm not gonna tell you what the G-boys look like. I suppose that you already know that. So I'm just gonna cut to their names.)  


Duo had been playing a video game. Quatre was reading 'Les Miserables'. Heero was on his laptop doing research on who knows what. Trowa was thinking (AN: as usual), and Wufei was cleaning his kitana.  


"Ok, whose communicator is going off?" Duo asked.  


All five of the guys looked at their wrist communicators.  


"It's mine, Duo. Quatre said as he pressed a button and the communication vid-screen turned on.  


"Hello." he said.   


"Ah, I believe I've reached pilot 04, Quatre R. Winner. Have I not?" the voice on the other end said.  


The person on the other end of Quatre's vid-screen was obviously female.  


"This is. Who are you and how did you know how to contact me?" Quatre asked.  


The other four Gundam pilots gathered around Quatre and his communicator.  


"Meet me in Peacecraft Square in 5 minutes, then I shall answer all your questions and give you some information that you may need."  


With that the communication ended.  
  


**-With the mysterious girl-**  


'Now to wait.'  
  


**-Back with the G-boys-**  


"So are you going?" Duo asked.  


"Of course I am, Duo." Quatre answered.  


"I'm going too." Heero said. "It may be a trap, and if it is you'll need backup."  


"Ok Heero." Quatre said.  


"I don't see what the big deal is. You're just going to meet with a weak onna." Wufei said.  


"That's nice Wufei." Quatre said as he and Heero went out the door of the apartment and walked towards Peacecraft Square.  
  


**-5 minutes later, Peacecraft Square-**  


Heero and Quatre walked into the square.  


Seeing a figure leaning against a tree, the 2 boys walked over.  


"Quatre R. Winner of L4 and Heero Yuy of L1 I presume." the figure said after looking at who walked up to her.  


"Yes." Quatre said "And who would you be?"  


The girl smirked.  


"My codename is Destruction, but you can call me Saturn."  


Heero pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Saturn.  


"Why did you ask us to meet you here?"  


"First off Heero," Saturn started, "I asked Quatre to meet me here, not that I thought he would come without backup. And second, I believe that these disks hold some files that you and the other Gundam pilots may need."  


Saturn handed Quatre 5 discs.  


"Why are you giving us this information?" Heero asked, his gun still pointed at Saturn.  


"Because, I'm working for the colonies just like you and the other pilots are." Saturn replied. "Goodbye Mr. Winner, I'll contact you if anymore information comes into my possession. Ta ta for now.  


Saturn did 2 backwards handsprings and was out of sight.  
  


"Do you think she's working with Oz, Heero?" Quatre asked as the 2 boys approached the apartment all 5 pilots shared.  


"It's too early to tell Quatre, but I'm not trusting her until I find out her real name and what her mission is." Heero responded.  


'I wonder.' Quatre thought as he and Heero entered the apartment. 'Is it a coincidence that her codename (Destruction) is so similar to Duo's (Death)?'  


"Hey! Look who's back!" Duo said excitedly as Quatre and Heero walked through the door.  


"So, how did the meeting with the onna go?" (AN: you probably know who this is, but I'll tell you anyway.) Wufei asked.  


"Well, she sure is mysterious." Quatre said. Then, he told the other pilots about what had happened at this 'meeting'.

-----------

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I don't even mind flames, they tell me what I've gotta make better. Later! ^-^

Hotaru-chan =)


	4. Chapter 3: The New Student

Family Ties: A New Ally

Chapter 3: The New Student

by Queen Hotaru  


  


Authors Notes: My brother is a penguin. (no notes this time so I figured that I'd put something weird in that space)

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters or the Gundam Wing characters. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, who is an absolute genius. I'm not sure who Gundam Wing belongs to (If someone would E-mail me and tell me who does own GW I would appreciate it.). 

  


" " = Speaking

' ' = Thoughts

(AN:) = My comments

( ) = Things that are needed in the story, not my comments.

  


It was another beautiful day in the Sanc Kingdom. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

  


Hotaru stood under a tree outside the building that housed the Peacecraft School. She looked at her watch. 

  


'7:35, 5 minutes till class.' she thought.

  


She watched as some students walked into the building, keeping a sharp eye out for 5 specific students.

  


She spotted a boy with a braid, then saw 4 other boys walking behind him.

  


'Perfect, the G-boys have arrived.' she thought. 'Time to go inside.'

  


Hotaru walked from away the tree and into the building

  
  


**-In Class-**

  


The students were all in their seats waiting for their teacher, Ms. Setsuna Meioh, to walk into the room and begin the day's lesson. Quatre was in deep thought. (AN: That's usually Trowa's gig.)

  


"What's wrong with you Quatre? You're acting like Trowa and it's scaring me." Duo said.

  


"Oh, sorry Duo." Quatre said. "It's that girl that contacted us. You know, Saturn. I can't help wondering why her codename is so similar to yours."

  


Duo hadn't heard that part of the report when Quatre and Heero had told the pilots the night before. Duo had gone to sleep instead.

  


"What?" Duo exclaimed. "What's her codename?"

  


"Destruction."

  


"Woah. That is weird."

  


Duo stopped talking as Ms. Meioh walked into the room. A girl followed behind her.

  


"Good morning, class." Ms. Meioh said.

  


"Good morning, Ms. Meioh." the students responded.

  


"Today we have a new student joining us." Ms. Meioh said. "Please welcome Hotaru Tomoe to our class."

  


The teacher turned to Hotaru. "Please tell the class something about yourself, Hotaru."

  


The girl, Hotaru, nodded and started speaking.

  


"My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I like computers, video games, reading and playing basketball."

  


"Thank you Hotaru. Please take the seat next to Quatre and in front of Duo. Quatre, Duo, please raise your hands." Ms. Meioh said.

  


Hotaru took her seat, then turned around and placed her school briefcase behind her. 

  


When she turned around, Duo finally got a good look at her.

  


She had violet eyes and dark brown hair that looked black. 

  


'There's something familiar about her.' Duo thought.

  


"Hello." Hotaru said cheerfully.

  


Just then Ms. Meioh decided to start class.

  


"Ok class, please open your textbooks to page 387."

  


Before this, (just after Hotaru had introduced herself) Quatre had been thinking.

  


'A new informant and a new student? It seems a bit coincidental. Is it possible...' Quatre looked at Hotaru, who had taken her seat next to him. Her eyes were so bright and full of life, it was like they could see into your soul.

  


Quatre's thoughts trailed off there, he took out his textbook and started reading as Ms. Meioh had instructed.

  
  


**-After School-**

  


Hotaru was leaving the school grounds when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Duo standing behind her.

  


Hotaru smiled as Duo started talking

  


"Hiya."

  


"Hello."

  


"So, you new in town?" Duo asked.

  


Hotaru nodded.

  


"Well, let me be the first of many people here at school to say welcome. My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell."

  


"I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

  


"So, where're ya from?"

  


"L6, but originally I'm from L2."

  


"Hey, I'm from L2. What part?"

  


"Oh, um." 'Now what do I say?'

  


Hotaru was interrupted by a cheery voice that came from behind her and Duo.

  


"Hey Duo, who's your friend?"

  


The 2 of them turned and say 4 other boys coming towards them.

  


"Hey, Quatre. This is Hotaru Tomoe, she sits next to you in class. She's from L6."

  


"Hi." Hotaru said.

  


"Welcome to Earth, Hotaru. I'm Quatre Winner, I'm from..." he was cut off by Hotaru.

  


"L4. You're the heir to L4."

  


"How did you know? Wait, do you know Hotaru Maxwell?"

  


Hotaru giggled a little. "You catch on quickly, Quatre. Yes, I know her." 'Please let him buy my story.'

  


"Oh, well the next time you see her will you tell her I said hi? I haven't seen her since the last colony leaders meeting 4 years ago. Isn't it strange that you two have the same first name?"

  


"I'll relay the message, and I agree that it is a little strange, but when Miss Maxwell and I first met it gave us something in common." Hotaru said. 'Phew, he bought it!'

  


"Duo, Quatre, come on," Heero said. "the basketball court is free."

  


"Oh, Hotaru," Duo said. "these are our other friends: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang." 

  


"Hello." Hotaru said politely. 

  


"Hi." was all that Heero said.

  


"Hello." was Trowa's greeting.

  


"Weak onna."

  


"Huh?" Hotaru turned and looked Wufei straight in the eye. "What did you all me?"

  


"A weak onna." Wufei repeated.

  


"I'm not weak at all." she stated.

  


"All women are weak." Wufei smirked.

  


"You can think that Wufei, but be warned. I WILL get you back for that remark." Hotaru promised, her eyes turning serious.

  


"Hey! Break it up you two." Quatre said.

  


"Sure." Hotaru and Wufei said simultaneously.

  


Duo had been quietly smirking while this conflict of words was going on. Suddenly he got an idea and started talking to Heero.

"Hey Heero, we're going to play b-ball now, right?" he questioned.

  


"Yeah, why?" Heero asked.

  


"Well, when the 5 of us play there's always an uneven amount of players." Duo hinted.

  


"So you're suggesting that the onna play?" Wufei cut in.

  


"I agree with Duo, we do need another player." Quatre stated.

  


"Sure, I'll play. Maybe that'll show Wufei that not all women are weak. Especially not me." Hotaru said.

  


The group of 6 walked towards the basketball court in silence.

  


(AN: ok before I get to the b-ball game, I want to let you know that Hotaru changed out of her school uniform before she left and is wearing pants and a shirt.)

  


**-Later at the b-ball court-**

  


The group had been playing for 30 minutes already. The teams were Trowa, Wufei and Quatre verses Hotaru, Heero and Duo. Trowa's team was ahead by one point.

  


The score was: Trowa's team 21, Heero's team 20. 22 points won the game.

  


Duo had been passed the ball by Heero. Duo passed it to Hotaru, and she passed it back to Heero.

  


Heero was stuck, we was thinking who he should give it too when Hotaru signaled for him to toss it just behind Wufei. (who was standing a few feet in front of the basket.) Heero did just that.

  


Hotaru knew she would have seconds to get the ball before Wufei did.

  


Quickly she did a backwards handspring and landed behind Wufei.

  


She received the basketball and scored the winning basket.

  


(AN: Quick version. if I don't do this it'll be another 3 ½ pages.) Congratulations all around, everyone goes home.

  


(AN: Back to normal speed.) 

  


**-G-boys apartment: Heero's room-**

  


Heero kept replaying the acrobatics that Hotaru had done over and over in his head. He did the same with what the informant the night before had done.

'Is it possible that... Hmm, I wonder.'

  


----------

Hi people. well, that does it for chapter 3. Chapter 4's a long one. So it may take a little longer to get out. please review this story. later! =)

Hotaru ^-^


	5. 

Family Ties: A New Ally

Chapter 4: Bad News, Invitations, and Codenames

by Queen Hotaru  
  


Authors Notes: Hiya people. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope to have more out soon, but enjoy this chapter. Later! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon characters, don't own Gundam Wing characters, wish I did, but I never will. Oh well.  
  


" " = speaking

' ' = thoughts

(AN:) = my comments

bold writing = time change, scene change, etc.   
  


Now on with the story...  
  
  
  


**-Hotaru's home, same day as the b-ball game-**   
  


"Miliardo I'm home!" Hotaru said as she walked into the apartment where she was staying.  
  


"Hotaru Maxwell, where have you been?" Miliardo Peacecraft asked as he walk over to his charge. (AN: in other words, he has to take care of her.)  
  


"Sorry 'dad', I was playing basketball with the pilots."  
  


"Now Hotaru, your father told me to take care of you while you are on this mission." he said firmly. "By the way, you received an invitation in the mail today."  
  


"What to?" she asked.  
  


"To a party being hosted by Duke Dermail and his granddaughter Dorothy Catalonia." Miliardo said.  
  


"They think I want to join Oz. It's perfect cover." Hotaru commented.  
  


"I agree, it is good cover, but what if they catch on?"   
  


"Miliardo, I knew the risks when I agreed to this mission. I'll be fine." Hotaru assured him. "So when is the party?"  
  


"Saturday night."  
  


"I'm going to attend. Will you escort me 'Zechs'?"  
  


"Why of course Hotaru. I'll just have to get my mask and uniform out of the closet."  
  


They both laughed.  
  
  
  


**-Friday at school-**  
  


It had been an uneventful week at the Peacecraft School.   
  


Each morning Ms. Meioh came into the classroom and started the lesson. At 12:00 she would dismiss the students for a 1 hour lunch/recess, then at 1:00 pm the students would come back to the room and finish out the day (which ended at 3:30).   
  


At lunch/recess, Hotaru would hangout with the pilots. And after school the group would usually walk home together. (AN: Hotaru lives on the way to the G-boys apartment.)  
  


But today had been a bit different. After arriving at school and walking onto the school grounds, the Gundam pilots saw someone talking to Hotaru.  
  


That someone was Dorothy Catalonia, the granddaughter of Duke Dermail. The pilots knew that Dermail was Treize Kushrenada's third in command. (AN: that's what the pilots know, but is that a fact? Also, I totally screw around with the oz hierarchy, so what you think may not be what it actually is.)  
  


The pilots walked over just in time to hear the end of the conversation.  
  


"Well, goodbye Miss Hotaru. See you later."  
  


"Goodbye Dorothy."" Hotaru responded, a bit confused.  
  


"What was that about?" Wufei asked, he had decided that Hotaru wasn't weak after the stunt she has pulled at the basketball game earlier that week.  
  


"I have absolutely no idea." Hotaru answered.  
  


"Come on guys," Quatre said looking at his watch, "we'd better get inside. We only have 3 minutes till class starts."  
  


Quatre helped Hotaru to her feet (she had been sitting on the ground under a tree) and the group of 6 walked to class.  
  


**-Lunchtime-**  
  


Hotaru and the pilots were talking about the lesson Ms. Meioh had just finished about the myth of the Moon Kingdom (AN: of course. ^-^), when Dorothy came up to the group.  
  


"Miss Hotaru, I hope I'm not interrupting."  
  


"Not really, why Dorothy?"  
  


"I just wanted to remind you of the fencing match we have on Monday."  
  


"Oh, don't worry Dorothy. I won't forget." Hotaru assured her.  
  


Dorothy seemed pleased with the response and walked away.  
  


-**3/4 through the 2nd part of the day-**  
  


There was a knock on the door of Ms. Meioh's classroom.  
  


Ms. Meioh went to the door and stepped outside. When she came back in she spoke in the front of the room.  
  


"Hotaru, there is someone in the hallway who wishes to speak to you. He says it's urgent."  
  


Hotaru got out of her seat and walked out the door of the classroom. The pilots watched her leave wondering what could be so important.  
  


**-In the hallway-**  
  


Hotaru shut the door behind her before turning to see who her visitor was.  
  


"Miliardo! What are you doing here?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  


"Taru, I just received a communication from Lady Une." Miliardo started.  
  


"Une-san? She never sends communications unless she's giving orders or something's wrong. What has happened?"  
  


"It's Treize-sama, he's been kidnaped."  
  


"What?!!!!"  
  
  
  


**-Inside the classroom-**  
  


"What?!!!!"  
  


The pilots heard this and each raised their hands (except for Wufei). Ms. Meioh called on Duo.  
  


"Ms. Meioh, can Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and I go and make sure Hotaru's ok?" he asked.  
  


"Yes you may." Ms. Meioh responded. The boys ran into the hallway, Trowa dragging Wufei along.  
  


When they arrived in the hallway they found Hotaru pounding the wall. (Miliardo had left.) She was muttering things like 'why' and 'how did they find him'.  
  


The trail of a single tear was visible on her face, she felt 2 hands on her shoulders and quickly wiped the tear away.  
  


She turned to see Duo and Quatre standing there.  
  


In the past week Duo had become like a big brother to Hotaru (---hint! [btw, this is an AN]), while Quatre had become a close friend.  
  


In all reality, Quatre liked her, but was too shy to admit it. (AN: that's Quatre for ya.)  
  


"Taru, what's wrong? What happened?" Duo asked.  
  


The 3 other pilots were also trying to figure out what could have made their friend, yes friend, act like this. (Wufei is more of an acquaintance of Hotaru's)  
  


"Believe me, you guys don't want to get involved in this." she responded.  
  


"Hotaru, please tell us." Quatre urged. "Maybe we can help."  
  


"Well, ok." Hotaru took a deep breath and started. "Well, it's about my father."  
  


"What about him?" Trowa asked. (AN: Ohmigod, he speaks!)  
  


"H-h-he's been kidnaped by Oz."Hotaru said.  
  


"Wait a minute." Heero said pulling out his gun. "Why is Oz interested in your father?"  
  


"Before I tell you that, there's something else that I haven't told you guys."   
  


'What could she be keeping from us?' Duo wondered.  
  


"And what would that be?" Wufei asked.  
  


"Well, I haven exactly told you my real name or where I'm originally from."  
  


"You're a spy from Oz, aren't you?" Heero asked.  
  


Hotaru gave no responce.  
  


"In that case, I'll have to kill you." he said.  
  


"Wait hear me out first, because if you pull that trigger L6 will start fighting against the Gundams instead of helping them, 01."  
  


Heero just stood there. 'She knew my identity.'  
  


"What are you saying Hotaru?" Quatre asked.  
  


"02, 04, 05, 01, and 03. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Trowa. As you have just learned, I know your identities as the Gundam pilots. As to how I know this..."   
  


Hotaru did a backward handspring into an alcove. She stepped out wearing a black masquerade mask on her face. (AN: she still has her school uniform on, rather than her black mission uniform).  
  


"Saturn at your service." she finished.

_____________

well? How is it so far? 

I hope to have chapter 5 out soon. See ya later.

Hotaru ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Identities

Family Ties: A New Allys

Chapter 5: Identities

by Queen Hotaru

  
  


Authors Notes: Hi People! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but school got in the way. Well, it's out now so you can now read it. I'd like to give a shout out to Windsong, Nanashi No More, TimeGuardian, and Cakbug. You guys are the bomb.

Well that's it for now enjoy the chapter!

  
  


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Sailor Moon characters or the G-boys, but If I had my way I would and the G-boys would be real people. But don't sue me because all you'd get would be the notebooks that I write my chapters in before I type them, and I sort of need those.

  
  


" " = Speaking

' ' = Thoughts

-**bold**- = Change of place, time change, etc.

( ) = Not my comments, but needed in the story.

(AN:) = My comments

  
  
  
  


Hotaru did a backwards handspring into an alcove, se stepped out wearing a black masquerade mask on her face.

  
  


"Saturn at your service." she said, giving a low theatrical bow.

  
  


Quatre couldn't believe it, Hotaru WAS Saturn. He had ruled her out as a suspect because she had an aura of innocence surrounding her.

  
  


The other pilots were shocked as well.

  
  


Hotaru took the mask off her face and placed it back in her pocket. She then picked up the locket pendant from around her neck, opened it, and pressed a button.

  
  


"This is how I contacted you Quatre, my locket turns into a communicator. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Dr. J said you weren't supposed to find out at all." Hotaru said, closing her locket again.

  
  


Just as Wufei was about to comment about the scientists being stupid the bell run and the students were dismissed for the weekend.

  
  


"Why don't the 6 of us go back to my place and I'll tell you some other things and answer your questions." Hotaru suggested. 

  
  


The 5 pilots agreed and after getting their belongings out of the classroom, the group for Hotaru' apartment.

**-10 minutes later, Hotaru's apartment-**

  
  


"Miliardo, I'm home. I brought the pilots with me." Hotaru called as she and the Gundam pilots walked in the door of the apartment.

  
  


There wasn't any response from inside the apartment.

  
  


"Hmm, he must be out. Oh well, I guess you guys'll meet him later." Hotaru said.

  
  


Hotaru asked the guys to follow her, they did and found themselves seated in the living room.

  
  


Once there Wufei started to speak.

  
  


"So, how many other secrets are you keeping from us, hmm?"

  
  


"Well, a few." Hotaru answered.

  
  


"Care to tell us?" Trowa said sharply.

  
  


"Trowa, that was rude." the ever polite Quatre commented.

  
  


"Sorry." Trowa muttered.

  
  


"No Quatre, I deserved it." Hotaru started. "It's time I told you 5 who I am. Feel free to interrupt me at anytime."

  
  


Hotaru stopped for a second wondering where she should start.

  
  


"Hotaru," Duo said. "Before you start, what did your comment to Heero mean? The one about L6 fighting against the Gundams?"

  
  


'Well here goes nothing.' Hotaru thought.

  
  


"Ok, I'll start with that and my real name." Hotaru said. "Remember when Duo and Quatre introduced me to the rest of you, and Quatre and I got into a conversation about L6?"

  
  


Five heads nodded 'yes'. Each of the guys was listening intently, especially Quatre and Duo.

  
  


"During that conversation," Hotaru continued, "Quatre asked me about Hotaru Maxwell. Well, in my answer I wasn't exactly truthful. So please allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Hotaru Maxwell, I'm the heiress to L6."

  
  


There was a silence in the room until Duo broke it.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I wasn't allowed to. I wasn't supposed to tell you ever, but I have. Oh well." Hotaru explained. "But there's more."

  
  


'She looks so familiar.' Duo thought. 'But I can't place the face. And why does she have the same last name as me?'

  
  


"Duo, listen. This may seem a strange request, but I want you to look at the picture that's inside my locket. Don't ask why, just do it. Please." Hotaru requested.

  
  


'Why does she want me to do that? Oh well, I'd better just do it.' Duo thought.

  
  


"Ok, whatever you say Hotaru." he responded.

  
  


Hotaru popped the locket open and handed it to Duo.

  
  


The picture inside was of 2 children, a boy, age 10, and a girl, age 9. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair (that looked black) and violet eyes. The boy had a brown braid going down his back and cobalt blue eyes (that looked violet from far away).

  
  


As he looked at the picture, Duo's eyes widened.

  
  


'So that's where she's been. No wonder I couldn't find her, she's been on L6.' he thought.

  
  


Duo handed Hotaru the locket and waited for her to put it back on. Then he walked over to her, picked her up and spun around.

  
  


"I knew it! You looked familiar, but I couldn't place the face." Dup said happily. "You've changed a bit, but you're still as energetic pretty as ever."

  
  


Hotaru blushed a little. "Thanks Duo, but compliments won't get you anywhere."

  
  


Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were trying to figure our what was going on. Quatre had many different thoughts going through his head, mostly ones wondering what was going on and wondering what to do about his crush on this girl.

  
  


"I'm glad you finally turned up, Taru." Duo said.

  
  


"Hey, did you weren't getting rid of me that easily Duo. We're a team. I mean, what is death without destruction?" Hotaru smiled.

  
  


"Hey, I didn't mean it that way." Duo said. "I missed ya Sis."

  
  


"I missed ya too, Bro." Hotaru put in.

  
  


'Bro? Sis? They're related?' Quatre thought.

  
  


"Maxwell..." 

  
  


Hotaru and Duo both turned around.

  
  


"Er...Duo what's going on here?" Wufei asked, he had had to specify between the siblings.

  
  


"Remember I got that letter from one of the colonies several months ago, the one without the return address. Well, it was from her." Duo pointed to Hotaru. "Guys, this is my sister Hotaru, pilot of Gundam 06: Silenceglaive."

  
  


After a few seconds the pilots came out of shock.

  
  


"Now that we've gotten all this sorted out," Heero said. "Care to tell us why OZ kidnaped your father?"

  
  


Hotaru was about to speak when someone walked into the apartment.

  
  


"Hotaru! Are you home yet?"

  
  


"Yes Miliardo. I'm in the living room with the pilots."

  
  


A man walked into the room. He had extremely light blond hair (almost white) and blue eyes.

  
  


The pilots recognized him, even without his mask.

  
  


Heero turned his gun on the man.

  
  


"Nice try Zechs, but we're not fooled. Prepare to die." Heero said as he raised his gun

------------

well? do ya like it?

Don't forget to review. see ya later!

-Hotaru ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: Hotaru's Story

Family Ties: A New Ally

Chapter 6: Hotaru's Story

by Queen Hotaru

  
  


Authors Note: Hi people. I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter. I received quite a few reviews. I seem to get really funny responses from people I know like Nanashi No More. I wanted to thank everyone who did review chapter 5, and just to tell Nanashi and Princess Raye Fire, don't worry, Zechs is fine... for the moment. *A hyena appears on top of the computer screen and starts laughing like a mad person.*

JOSH! YOU LEFT YOUR PET'S CAGE OPEN AGAIN. 

Oh well, enjoy the chapter.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. but I do own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing manga. That's done. 

  
  


" " = speaking

' ' = thoughts

(AN:) = my comments

-**bold**- = scene change, time passing, etc.

  
  
  
  


Heero had his gun pointed at Miliardo Peacecraft (aka Zechs Merquise), who had just walked into the living room of Hotaru's apartment.

  
  


"Heero Yuy, so we ,eet again." Miliardo said.

  
  


"Heero, put the gun away." Hotaru said firmly.

  
  


"No, he's our enemy, he works for OZ. Isn't that who you said kidnaped your father?" Heero asked in a semi-monotone voice.

  
  


"Yes I did, but you don't understand the situation yet. Now put your gun away!" Hotaru repeated loudly.

  
  


"No." Heero repeated.

  
  


"Then you leave me no choice, I didn't want to have to do this." Hotaru stood up from the couch and pulled a gun out of her pocket. She aimed it at Heero as her face turned serious.

  
  


"I'll give you one more chance, Heero. Either put your gun away or I'll shoot you. I can't have you hurting the person my father intrusted with my safety."

  
  


Puzzled as he was, Heero decided to put his gun down. He didn't want to take a chance of Miliardo shooting him, so he placed it in front of himself on the coffee table. Hotaru did the same just in case.

  
  


All the pilots were confused by now, expecially Duo and Quatre.

  
  


"What's going on here Sis?" Duo demanded.

  
  


"I see you've told them Hotaru." Miliardo stated.

  
  


"Yes Miliardo, I have." Hotaru answered.

  
  


Hotaru saw out of the corner of her eye that Heero was inching his hand towards his gun. She decided it was time to explain. 

  
  


"Why don't we all sit back down and I'll tell you guys what happened after Duo and I got separated during the Maxwell Massacre." Hotaru suggested.

  
  


Everyone sat down, including Miliardo, and Heero moved his hands away from his gun.

  
  


"Before I start, I want you guys to know that you can interrupt me at anytime. Ok?"

  
  


There were nods from each of the pilots. Hotaru began her tale.

  
  


"Well, when the massacre was going on Duo and I had gone out in search of mobile suits so that we could try to prevent or stop the attacks. (AN: I know that's not why in reality but hey, this is an AU.) I was 9, he was 10. 

"We split up into different directions. But before I could find a suit, I ran into a crowd of people bu mistake. The next thing I knew, the people moved onto a shuttle, taking me with them. I was hit on the head with something and blacked out."

  
  


Hotaru paused before continuing.

  
  


"When I came to I found I was in a bedroom. I sat up and suddenly someone walked in holding a tray of food.

"I asked the person where I was and she said I was on L6. I had been unconscious for a week and 2 days.

"I told the person that I was from L2 and ,y name. Right away, she tod me that the residents of the Maxwell Church had all been killed, except for a boy of 10 and a girl of 9. Obviously she knew that I was the girl, but the boy, namely Duo, was nowhere to be found.

"As the conversation ended I looked at the lady's face. I recognized her immediately. It was Lady Une."

  
  


"Yeah right." Duo laughed.

  
  


"I'm not joking Bro." Hotaru said.

  
  


"Oh." Duo said and stopped laughing. "Continue."

  
  


"Anyway, just after that 2 men walked into the room. One of them was Miliardo, the other was the man who adopted me. 

"The three of them, Une-san, Miliardo, and Papa, explained to me that they weren't with OZ, although the people at OZ still think that Miliardo is.

"They told me that several months earlier Duke Dermail had taken over OZ, doing these horrible things and making Papa look like the bad guy.

"When I was stronger they tried to find Duo, but were unsuccessful and so I was adopted.

"The person who adopted me was the man in charge of L6. Now when I tell you who he is don't freak out, ok guys?"

  
  


Hotaru looked at each of the pilots.

  
  


There was a communal 'Ok.'

  
  


Hotaru took a deep breath and prepared herself.

  
  


"My adopted father is Treize Kushrenada."

  
  


After that was said the pilots all went silent

-----------------

Well? Did ya like it?

Let me know.

  
  


Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm looking to see if anyone would be interested in doing me a favor. I've been looking for someone to actually draw the picture of Hotaru and Duo outside the Maxwell Church. If anyone is interested E-mail me at Kidlings2@aol.com. I'm not sure how I'd repay the favor, but I'd figure it out.

Till next time, this is Hotaru, signing out.


	8. Chapter 7

Family Ties: A New Ally

Chapter 7

by Queen Hotaru

  
  


Authors Notes: Hi People. Yeah! New chapter. Sorry it took so long, but hey...I've had stuff to do. Anyway, I'll try and put a few new chapters up before I leave for part 1 of my summer vacation: going cross country from New York to California in two weeks. Two weeks, driving in a minivan with my parents and brother... wish me luck I promise that I'll get much writing done then. After I get back I have 1 week till I go to camp for a month. So don't expect many postings from July 4th on. Anyway, enjoy.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Don't sue me... because my dad is a copyright/trademark lawyer and I can countersue, not that I would. 

And now the story...

  
  
  
  


An uncomfortable silence loomed over the 7 occupants of Hotaru's apartment. 

  
  


Finally, the silence was broken by Quatre.

  
  


"How is Treize your father? Wouldn't that mean that your last name would be Kushrenada?"

  
  


"Technically you're correct Quatre. My legal guardian is actually Marcus Richardson, who is Treize Kushrenada. We use aliases to keep people from OZ from finding us...That's why I was so upset about OZ finding him." Hotaru explained. "If they know Papa's alias...then they can find things about me, my background and then use me to get you guys."

  
  


The five pilots were thinking about this.

  
  


"One other question." Quatre said. 

  
  


"Go ahead, Quatre." Hotaru said.

  
  


"Well, if your legal guardian's recorded last name is Richardson, why do you go by Maxwell?"

  
  


Miliardo decided to answer this question for his charge.

  
  


"She uses Richardson when she's in meetings and on official business but when she's traveling or is with friends she uses Maxwell, unless she's using another alias." he stated.

  
  


"Why?" Duo asked.

  
  


"Because, Duo. When I'm with friends I don't need to hide who I am." Hotaru explained.

  
  


Duo nodded and was quiet.

  
  


Once again the room was quiet. 

  
  


This silence was broken by a beeping coming from Hotaru's locket, followed by two voices.

  
  


"Saturn, we have a new mission for you." one of the voices stated in a firm, but not harsh voice. 

  
  


"Open your communicator Hotaru." the other voice ordered.

  
  


These voices belonged to Dr. J and Prof. G.

  
  


"If you guys will excuse me, I have to take this call." Hotaru said sweetly as she opened her locket.

  
  


"Saturn here. Dr. J, Prof. G, what can I do for you?" she said into the locket communicator's vid-screen.

  
  


"We called because we have a new mission for you." Prof. G said.

  
  


"Well duh. Details please." Hotaru said.

  
  


"There have been a number of mobile dolls sighted nearing Earth's atmosphere. Your mission is to take Silenceglaive and blow them up. Do you accept?: Dr J inquired.

  
  


"How many dolls?" Hotaru asked.

  
  


"About 75."

  
  


"Mission, accepted." Hotaru said, a strange smile spreading across her lips.

  
  


She closed her locket and looked back at her guests an Miliardo.

  
  


"Well, there goes my evening." Hotaru joked. "Miliardo, will you show the pilots out after I leave?" 

  
  


"Of course Hotaru." Miliardo said.

  
  


At this comment, Miliardo stood up from the couch where he had been sitting and walked over to a side table. He picked up what looked like a pen. The pen was purple and silver, it had a purple stone on the top of it.

  
  


Miliardo walked back to the couch and handed the pen to Hotaru, who had stood up.

  
  


"Your uniform, Hotaru." he said.

  
  


"Thank you Miliardo." Hotaru said taking the pen from him.

  
  


"Now wait just a minute!" Duo exclaimed.

  
  


"Why? What's wrong Bro?" Hotaru asked Duo.

  
  


"First off, how is that your uniform?"

  
  


"Watch." Hotaru said.

  
  


She pressed on the purple stone, the pen opened and turned into a black fabric. The fabric wrapped around her, over the clothes she was already wearing and turned into an outfit. The clothes she had been wearing had magically disappeared as her uniform (the clothing part) finished forming.

  
  


Her uniform was completed when the top part of the 'pen' (the stone was in the center of a pendant that looked like the planet Saturn) turned into a hair clip which held her hair in a ponytail in a high ponytail.

  
  


She placed her black masquerade mask on her and turned to look at Duo.

  
  


"That's how Duo. Any other questions?" she asked.

  
  


"Just two."

  
  


"And what would those be?"

  
  


"One, what is Silenceglaive?"

  
  


"My Gundam."

  
  


"And, do you really think that I'm gonna let my little sister go out and destroy mobile dolls all by herself?" 

  
  


"Yes." Hotaru replied plainly. "You have your missions and I have mine. And you can't spoil my fun today, maybe next time Bro."

  
  


Hotaru opened her locket, which had turned into a tracking device in addition to a communicator.

  
  


"Well guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some mobile dolls to destroy. I'll see you on Monday pilots. Hotaru said as she walked over to a bookshelf that stood against the wall.

  
  


Once there she pulled out a book titled 'The Battle For Peace'. The bookshelf swung open and Hotaru started walking through it. 

  
  


She stopped for a moment and turned towards the guys.

  
  


"Have a good weekend and be careful." Hotaru said, then she started running down the tunnel behind her "And don't try to follow me!"

  
  


Miliardo closed the bookcase and showed the pilot out, then changed into his Zechs uniform and headed for the OZ base.

  
  


**-With Hotaru-**

  
  


Hotaru hopped into her Gundam and blasted off.

  
  


Her Gundam looked like Duo's, except that the places where his Gundam was black hers was dark purple. In the Gundam's hand was a glaive (instead of a scythe).

  
  


She arrived at the coordinates where the mobile dolls had been sighted. Looked at the scene in front of her, Hotaru smirked.

  
  


'Peace of cake. There are about 75 dolls, just as Dr. J said.' she thought.

  
  


"Come on Silenceglaive, lets show them OZ what were made of!" she said.

  
  


Hotaru grabbed the controls of Silenceglaive and started destroying the mobile dolls.

  
  


**-45 minutes later-**

  
  


Silenceglaive swung it's glaive and destroyed the last doll. 

  
  


Dr. J popped up on the view screen.

  
  


"Mission complete, Dr. J." Hotaru told him.

  
  


"Good. Now go home and get some rest, Saturn. Good luck with tomorrow's mission." Dr. J said.

  
  


"Right Dr. J. Saturn out." 

  
  


Hotaru flew Silenceglaive back to it's holding room under her building. From there she went upstairs, made herself a sandwich. She ate it and went to bed.

-----------------

Well? Didja like it? Hope so. 

Don't forget to review. I LOVE feedback.

Later

-Hotaru ^-^


End file.
